In the treatment of lesions and traumas by plastic surgeons it is very desirable to have running records of the progress of the treatment. Any dimensional changes during treatment are significant, and the color of the parts being treated is also very significant.
Photographic records are kept of the various stages of the treatment, but while they are helpful in the dimensional aspects, they have some deficiency as to color, because of the unavoidable affects of photographics films and processes. A change in color between two successive photographs may not truly represent an actual change in color of the parts in question.